one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow vs Raditz
Shadow vs Raditz is ZackAttackX's seventh One Minute Melee. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragon Ball Z! The rivals of the protagonists go at it in a one minute duel to the death. Will the ultimate life form have what it takes to stop the brother of the strongest Saiyan? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Westopolis - Shadow the Hedgehog. Raditz was FURIOUS! He had been told that Goku had not completed his mission of conquering Earth and had forgotten his ancestory. Well, if Goku lacked the guts to destroy the planet, he would have to do it for him. It's not like anyone could stand in his way. Descending to Earth, Raditz fired ki blasts at the civilians of Westopolis, wiping them like they were bugs on a windscreen. G.U.N forces arrived at the scene and attempted some sort of resistance, but all their efforts proved futile. Bodies littered the streets. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, Shadow observed the massacre. "The humans don't stand a chance. I have to intervene. It's what Maria would have wanted." With a swift teleport, Shadow arrived just meters away from the invader. "I don't know who or what you think you are, but you attacked this world. A world of innocents. And a world I swore to protect. Consider this your warning - leave now and never return or you will be destroyed!" Raditz temporarily stopped his slaughter and turned to face the interruption. "With a threat like that, I was expecting more than a hedgehog!" he mocked, firing a ki blast towards Shadow. Shadow swatted the blast away and prepared to engage. LET'S HAVE A BLAST! FIGHT! Shadow charged at Raditz only to be met by an elbow to the face, sending him flying backwards. Raditz then fired a barrage of ki blasts at Shadow, who was able to swiftly evade all of them and use his homing attack. Raditz was caught head on and flinched a little, but was generally unharmed. Shadow attempted another homing attack. This time, Raditz executed the Dynamite Monday. He attacked Shadow with a flurry of quick kicks and punches before axe-handling him down through a building. Shadow was in a lot of pain, but wouldn't give up yet. The fate of the world was at stake! "Are we done playing children's games?" Raditz laughed. Shadow was having trouble standing up. Raditz charged at Shadow once more using his Black Monday technique but Shadow teleported behind him. Raditz was confused. "Where did you go?" he shouted. "Chaos Spear!" A barrage of chaotic energy blasted the Saiyan from behind, sending him flying. Shadow took this time to use his Chaos Force to heal himself as much as he could. It wasn't long before Raditz appeared again, using his Chop Beam technique. Shadow launched more Chaos Spears to counter the ki blasts, but it only served as a distraction for Raditz to go on the offensive with his physical attacks. He used his Fire Somersault, enveloping him in fire and smashed into Shadow, who was sent through multiple buildings. "Weakling." Raditz muttered, preparing to leave. Nobody stood in his way now. He looked back at where his opponent was, but saw a blinding yellow light. Out of the rubble came Super Shadow and MAN he wasn't happy! Raditz began charging a Double Sunday but was quickly caught off guard due to Super Shadow's speed. Shadow kicked Raditz into a building and launched another barrage of Chaos Spears into his foe. Raditz fell to the ground, struggling for consciousness. Super Shadow landed next to him and charged up his final attack. "CHAOS..." Raditz looked up helplessly - his mission had been a complete failure. "BLAST!" K.O! Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SHADOW! Category:'Sonic vs DBZ' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees